The Diary of Jane
by Zie Ayton
Summary: Written around "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin. Yuugi gets to daydreaming about Anzu during math class. Yes, Peachshipping. Oneshot.


Okay, yes, I know, people don't like Peachshipping, but this is based on the manga, where it has been made blatantly obvious that Yuugi loves Anzu. By the way, if you haven't read the manga and you intend on it, at least read _The Ecaped Criminal_ in volume one (right?) before reading this, because the first paragraph contains a lot of spoilers. Enjoy...or not.

_****_

* * *

**The Diary of Jane**

Yuugi stared straight ahead of him, lost in his own imaginary world. As the teacher droned on about quadratic equations, Yuugi escaped to Burger World, trying to fill in the missing details of what had happened that afternoon… Neither Jounouchi nor Anzu had been able to tell him much, just that they were pretty sure he was drawing a blank because his other self had come out to face the escaped criminal. Because of her blindfold, all Anzu had been able to remember was a voice, and Jounouchi had been forced to stay down, right behind some fat guy, so all he'd been able to see was the criminal bursting into flames. But who needed to remember the heroics? What he _did_ remember was way more interesting to him than whatever his other self had done to the criminal. _Anzu…_, Yuugi thought, picturing his childhood friend in that waitress uniform. The memory faded into a daydream…

...

_If I had to  
__I would put myself right beside you  
__So let me ask  
__Would you like that  
__Would you like that_

…Anzu sauntered up to Yuugi and Jounouchi, carrying their burgers on a platter. She set them down and smiled. "Hey guys. You want ketchup?"

"Sure!" they replied simultaneously.

"Order to table seven!"

She looked behind her. "That's one of mine. You'll have to do it yourselves. Here." She handed Yuugi the bottle and hurried off to serve the other customers.

Yuugi stared after her, watching as Anzu's hips swung seductively.

"Uh, Yuugi, don't you think that's enough ketchup?"

"Huh?" He looked down at his burger, onto which he'd absentmindedly poured nearly a quarter of the bottle. "Oh. Whoops. I guess you want some?" Yuugi held the bottle out to Jounouchi.

"Maybe I should just share some of yours."

"Okay." Yuugi turned his head back to Anzu, who was bending over one of her other tables to give some other guys their food. He growled jealously when he realized the other guys were staring at her, too.

"What the matter, Yuugi?"

"Those guys are looking at Anzu-chan."

Jounouchi shrugged. "So are most of the guys in the restaurant. She looks good in that uniform."

"Yeah…"

_And I don't mind  
__If you say this love is the last time  
__So now I'll ask  
__Do you like that  
__Do you like that  
__No_

Yuugi's mood lightened as Anzu shot a glare at the men and hurried away from them. He ate slowly, only taking his eyes off of her when her gaze chanced by him. Eventually, Yuugi abandoned his burger completely and just followed her every movement, never allowing her to catch him staring.

_Something's getting in the way  
__Something's just about to break  
__I will try to find my place  
__In the diary of Jane  
__So tell me  
__How it should be_

"Yuugi, are you going to finish your burger?" asked Jounouchi.

He shook his head and pushed his plate across the table. Reluctantly, Yuugi stood as Jounouchi finished and they left.

Jounouchi turned down his street and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi watched until his friend rounded another corner before turning and heading back the way he'd just come. He sat under a tree that was within sight of Burger World, pulled out a book, and pretended to read it. In reality, he was staring over the top at the door, waiting for Anzu to get off work. Today was the day. Yuugi _would_ tell her. He sat for hours, growing more and more impatient with each passing second. How late was she allowed to work?

Finally, at six o'clock, she emerged, back in her school clothes.

Yuugi jumped up, stuffed the book into his bag, and ran to catch up to her. "Anzu!"

She turned, rightfully startled by the unexpected voice. "Yuugi? What are you doing here? I thought you and Jounouchi left hours ago!"

"Well, we _did_. But I came back once Jounouchi-kun started home," Yuugi admitted sheepishly. "I…I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh?"

_Try to find out  
__What makes you tick  
__As I lie down  
__Sore and sick  
__Do you like that  
__Do you like that  
__There's a fine line  
__Between love and hate  
__And I don't mind  
__Just let me say  
__That I like that  
__I like that_

"Um, yeah. Is it all right if I walk home with you?"

Anzu looked down at him, confusion in her eyes. "Of course." She continued down the sidewalk, slowing so her friend could keep up. "So, Yuugi, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I…"

_Something's getting in the way  
__Something's just about to break  
__I will try to find my place  
__In the diary of Jane  
__As I'm burnin' on the page  
__As I look the other way  
__I still try to find my place  
__In the diary of Jane  
__So tell me  
__How it should be_

"I…I saw how those guys were looking at you earlier."

"Who are you…oh, them. You shouldn't worry about it, Yuugi. I'm a waitress: there are always going to be perverts."

Yuugi looked down, glad that the growing darkness hid his blush. "I know. But I still don't like it."

"It's nice of you to be concerned, Yuugi, but really, I can deal with it."

"I can't!"

"Huh?"

_Desperate I will crawl  
__Waiting for so long  
__No love  
__There's no love  
__Die for anyone  
__What have I become_

"It makes me so mad! I want to hurt them! They shouldn't look at you like that!"

Anzu stopped. "Yuugi, what's gotten into you?"

"You shouldn't _let_ them look at you like that!"

She grabbed his shoulders. "It's not like I _enjoy_ it Yuugi! If I could find another job, I would, but I can't!"

Yuugi looked away, shocked at his actions. "I…I'm sorry Anzu. It's just that…that…"

_Something's getting in the way  
__Something's just about to break  
__I will try to find my place  
__In the diary of Jane  
__As I'm burnin' on the page  
__As I look the other way  
__I still try to find my place  
__In the diary of Jane_

"It's just that…Anzu, I…I…Anzu, l_—_"…

...

…"Moutou Yuugi! What is the quadratic formula?"

His head snapped up. "Huh?"

* * *

That was my first songfic, so no, it's not going to be brilliant. Don't flame.


End file.
